Freddy vs Jason: Hell to Pay revamp
by Sugoi Tetsuya
Summary: Adele and Raven attend the first reopening of Camp Crystal Lake, as counselors. However, Adele's nightmares threaten to become real as a man in a hockey mask appears to her on her night duty at the First Aide Cabin. The question is,will they live to tell
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: The Counselors

Adele Graves couldn't concentrate, the nightmares that she was having night after night plagued her subconscious and wasn't allowing her to think of anything else. All she remembered was that unnamed burned face, the bladed hands, and that frightening cackle that echoed as he... She bit her lip and held her head, trying to shake the assault from her mind. If they were nightmares, they were just that, so why were they affecting her so much? Maybe it was just because it was going to be her first year of Counseling at Camp Crystal Lake... but the man in her dreams didn't fit the profile of the supposed camp killer...

She sighed before putting her drumsticks down, and the room quieted as Raven looked over. "Hey you alright?" She asked, blinking as she watched her drummer get up from her seat holding her head. "Is it your migraine coming back?" Raven watched Adele nod, but her eyes told different. She called off practice early and followed Adele softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, so tell me the real reason why you're head is swimming with the Devil?" Adele gave her a look, her short, spiked green hair contrasting beautifully with her brown eyes. Raven smirked a bit. They may have been exes but they were still were as close as they were when their relationship was still burning. She finally smiled.

"My nightmares again," Adele said softly. She was always the more boyish one, shopping in the men's section rather than the women's, and loved to keep her hair less than an inch long. However, she wasn't completely turned the other way, she was Bi, but rarely trusted men, especially after what her last boyfriend had done. Raven rose her eyebrows.

"Nightmares, you mean the one-"

"With the guy with the bad complexion, yeah." Adele laughed. "It's really a whatever with the guy, just what he did every nightmare... and it seems that he has his own mind, like he's not a figment of mine, you know?" Raven took what her friend was saying in, and nodded slowly.

"I kinda understand," she said. "I guess that's what happens with stress... maybe its just because we're about to become counselors to one of the most notorious camps in America?" Raven smirked. "Come on, it's gonna be great, and maybe you'll be able to meet a guy." Adele rose her eyebrow and laughed.

"Maybe, hopefully not... Men are disgusting," Raven's grin turned to a soft frown, and she sighed, but decided not to argue the fact. She knew that Adele's experience was very much in her mind, and the man that raped her in her nightmares every night didn't help the situation. Raven pulled out her keys to her apartment and looked over to Adele.

"You're welcome to stay the night, then I can carpool you to the Camp tomorrow, it will be fun!" Raven said smiling. Adele looked at her and smirked a moment before finally nodding. "Great," Raven said, grinning, and Adele rose her eyebrow once more, looking a little nervous.

"And what do you have planned?" She asked, looking around. Blinking when she saw her hold up a bag of Texas Style Hot Wings and curly fries.

"Dinner and Football?" It was Adele's turn to grin and she plopped herself onto the couch, stretching as she turned on the television, flicking it to the game, yawning.

"You know what I would do if I saw that Jason character?" Adele said, looking over to Raven with a grin, her hands behind her head as she propped her feet on the small table. Raven sighed, shaking her head.

"Beat him up? Make him feel sorry he ever fucked with an Ex Marine such as yourself? Make him cry for his dead mother?" She began to raffle off answers that would go with her friend's volatile intentions to the opposite gender. Adele laughed, shaking her head.

"Actually, no I wouldn't... he had so many problems before, that would just traumatize him even more. No see, I would probably...No never mind I would make him squeal." She grinned and they both laughed, before beginning to watch the game, Raven curling up next to her with a bowl of wings and a plate of hot fries.

"Here you go," Raven said, laughter still in her voice as she shook her head. "If anyone was going to fuck up Jason Voorhees, you'll be the counselor. Oh I can see his reaction now..." They both began to talk about what would happen if Adele was fighting Jason, the ideas growing more and more out of control, before they both went to bed, falling asleep. Only Adele stayed up, secretly afraid of what that man would do to her this time... She shivered and closed her eyes, beginning to feel the fire of the boiler room on her back...

* * *

When Adele woke up, she was being shook awake by an excited Raven, who held up both of their camp shirts and the skimpy, tight fitting female shorts. Adele scowled.

"you have got to be kidding me..." She moaned. "Fuck those, I'm bringing my own shorts." She pulled out her baggy past-the-knee black and white Nike basket ball shorts, throwing on a pair of Black and dark blue Etnies. Raven watched her spike her lime green hair with her arms crossed.

"Come on you'd look sexy in them!" She pleaded, and Adele gave her the 'are-you-kidding-me-I'm-already-sexy' look. Raven sighed. "Alright fine, but you really have a better body than you offer."

Adele snorted and yawned. "I have a more buff body than the men." She grumbled. It was true, she was extremely toned, but she was taught where it counted, and surprisingly curvy. "The only thing that's good on me is my ass and my boobs."

"Hey, they're D cups! Most girls would kill for those!" Adele snorted.

"They try to rip mine off I'll kill them." Raven snorted and patted her friend's shoulder.

"Now now," she pretended to scold her, grinning. "We all know you can give a charging bull elephant a run for its money, but really, Adele, you should lighten up. Maybe you'll meet the boy of your dreams at Crystal Lake." She said, and Adele snorted.

"Yeah. Right." She said softly, walking out to the car with a duffel bag. "Come on, we're gonna be late." Adele opened the passenger door, and Raven watched her, sighing softly, walking out as well and sitting in the driver seat. As they drove out of Tarrytown Heights, Raven hoped that her friend would find something to get her mind off of the nightmares.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Camp

Raven and Adele had arrived at the camp three hours later, and looked around to kids playing and laughing. Adele looked over to her friend with a scowl, and Raven snickered.

"Oh...my god... I don't even know why I let you drag me into this," she groaned. "I can't stand children!" Raven laughed and patted her friend once again. "I'm serious! Ugh I think I'm allergic to the pre-pubescent little shits."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from them," she said, grinning as they walked up to the counselor's office, where a few guys were talking. Adele balled her hands into fists as they walked up the stairs and to the door.

"Hey cuties, you just coming in to sign in? There's a clip board on the desk," one of the boys said. He was quite attractive, with medium length hair and deeply tanned skin, and dark brown eyes to match. Adele growled at him, her eyes narrowing, and the boy rose an eyebrow. "Easy Fido," he joked, and the other man laughed, and Raven sighed.

"I wouldn't joke with this Fido, she'll rip your head off," Adele snarled, and Raven grinned. The guys laugh, and the very same boy that talked to them slid off of the banister that he was sitting on.

"Ha, you sounded like Wolverine... he's my favorite Marvel character." Adele blinked and grinned, before pulling her shirt up, showing her back, where a wolverine tattoo decorated her shoulder.

"He's my favorite character too... I'm also a big fan of Nightcrawler, you know?" The boy grinned and laughed.

"Awesome, well my name's Aaji... my camp nickname is Nerd." Raven and Adele both rose their eyebrows, laughing. "Yeah I know. AJ over there named me." An attractive classic American boy waved, grinning. With blond hair, blue eyes and a perfectly chiseled body, he looked like a poster boy for the old red, white, and blue. Adele smirked and crossed her arms.

"I'm Adele, this is Raven," she said, cocking her head. "And we have to give ourselves Camp names?" She grinned. "What should I name myself?" Raven grinned, happy that her friend wasn't going demon on the boys, and smiled.

"I'm gonna call myself Lily," she said, and Adele snorted.

"Definitely describes you, hippie-thing," she replied, shaking her head. "I guess I'll just go with Fido... It works, right?" Aaji laughed and nodded.

"Definitely fits you, although Logan definitely describes your personality." Adele punched him playfully on the shoulder, as they all laughed.

"Heh, I wouldn't mind it... so which is it, Logan or Fido?" She asked, and they all thought.

"Fido," they said in unison, and she grinned.

"Alright then, Fido it is. Now where's the clipboard?" Aaji grinned and went inside the cabin, before coming back out, holding a purple transparent clip board.

"Here you go, just sign where it says so, and pick a bunk, don't worry, its not Co-Ed, boys sleep in another room." He smiled. "We'll see you later." He said, as they both began to walk off down to one of the camp sites.

Adele smirked and looked out at the lake, and her pupils went to pinpricks, a gasp catching in her throat. A man stood at the edge of the pier, his hunched, yet bulky frame clashing violently with the otherwise peaceful landscape. He was only a silhouette in the sunlight, but a frightening one at that. However, no one else seemed to notice it. She grabbed Raven's head and turned it hardly to look at the thing, but in that second, he had disappeared, and her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell was that for!?" Raven said, rubbing her neck, giving her friend a confused, angry look. "That hurt!" Adele snorted, rubbing her eyes.

"I just saw something... someone... and don't look at me like that! I'm telling the truth!" Raven rose her eyebrow inquisitively, a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms.

"I know what this is about... ohhh noooo! It's Jason Voorhees! Let's scare the Jesus out of Raven and think that she'll believe such a stupid prank!" Adele growled and smacked her cheek a little.

"Stop that, it's annoying and degrading. I'm not one of the maggots here." Raven chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but that was a little cheap, I mean, everyone knows that it was his mother performing the killings... its just a rumor, so lets go alright? We have a camp fire to go to." She took Adele's hand, and Adele sighed, taking one look back to the lake once more, swallowing when she saw nothing.

The lake was red...

As red as blood. And some where in that blood, something wasn't as dead as everyone thought... or hoped. Adele narrowed her eyes, and began to walk with Raven, hoping that her suspicions, and nightmares, wouldn't come true.

* * *

Adele sat at the campfire, listening to the kids and the counselors sing songs, but she was silent. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the flames lick at the air, the wood crackling and complaining as it was burned. She couldn't help but remember the nightmares, with the flames, the furnace...

The man...

She winced a bit as an image of him flashed through her mind. Every time she seemed to see his face, her migraine came back... and his laughter echoed through her mind. She watched two counselors escape from the group, with obvious intentions in their mind, and Adele scowled. It was disgusting how the women acted like such whores. Thankfully she scared most of the men away from her, probably because when they were playing volleyball she spiked the ball straight through an unsuspecting man's nether region. Everyone thought it was hilarious until he found out he was pissing blood.

Of course, Adele was proud of herself with that personal hit. It served him right for being a sexist egotistical bastard. She smirked. The boy named Aaji seemed quite impressed by it, and so far was the only man that seemed normal and not driven by his mad desire to sooth his loins. She had barely noticed he had come to sit next to her, and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Fido you alright?" He asked with a smile on his face, and Adele smirked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," She said, nodding, before looking back into the fire, her features glowing eerily as the light danced around her. Aaji squirmed. The light in her eyes made her look almost demonic. He swallowed and looked at the fire as well, leaning back on his hands, before blinking as he slipped, landing on his back. Adele burst into laughter, looking down to him.

"Nice one, _Nerd,_" She said, pulling him up by his shirt collar, sitting him back down roughly, her laughter continuing as a AJ and Raven sat down next to them.

"Aw, look the lovebirds are chirping," AJ grinned, but was met with a hard punch in the gut, sending him toppling over the log, groining behind it as his legs remained propped up. Raven and Aaji began to laugh hysterically as Adele cracked her knuckles, smirking smugly.

"I thought you learned your lesson when I pummeled your friend at the Volleyball game," she said, grinning. AJ let out a groan in reply and this time even Adele began to laugh. AJ finally got up, rubbing his stomach, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, well was that really necessary? You know... don't answer that, I probably know your answer already," he said. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to ditch this and go for a night swim in the lake. Caily and Steven are already there." Adele groaned.

"Oh no, it's been infected by gonorrhea already, I don't know if its a good idea..." Aaji grinned, chuckling a bit. Caily was stuck up, and only Steve was able to put up with her, but even he needed a break from her sometimes.

"Come on, Fido, its a good idea, let's go." Raven smiled and looked over to Aaji, and Adele squirmed. No one really knew that she couldn't swim, not even Raven, and she swallowed.

"Alright fine, I'll go." She said, getting up, and Aaji grinned.

"Good dog, Fido!" He said, patting her back, and she punched him in the shoulder, silencing his laughter almost instantly. Raven snorted and began to walk down the path, followed by AJ, Aaji and Adele. When they came to the lake, the full moon had added an eerie gleam to the lake, the faint mist rising from it gently, and the silhouette of the trees blackened the skyline. Adele stopped for a moment, taking the beauty and fear that rose from the scenery, and began to walk slowly down to the lake. She watched her friends jump in right away, hooting and hollering as they splashed each other. She stood at the edge of the pier, swallowing as she stared into the dark, frightening depths of Crystal Lake.

"Come on Adele, Jump in, it feels great!" Aaji yells as he's dunked by an over enthusiastic AJ.

"Yeah, come on in!" He yelled. Adele swallowed, and Raven grinned.

"Stop being such a wierdo, oh fearless one!" She said, before giving Adele a strong push, and for the first time, Adele screamed, crashing into the water with a white splash. They all cheered... until she didn't come back up.

* * *

Adele's eyes were wide under the water, as she desperately tried to swim to the surface, flailing helplessly as she sunk deeper and deeper into the water. She began to panic, bubbles flying from her mouth as she let out another scream, which would have been her downfall, until...

A pair of strong hands grabbed her by her waist, and she looked back behind her shoulder, seeing a large man holding her, a hockey mask glowing against the dark water. A machete, rusting and obviously permanently stained with blood, rested at his hip, and it floated gently at his side, tapping it with the current of the water. He seemed to stare at her, with a single, angry eye from beneath his mask, but it was questioning... What was this woman doing in his lake, let alone, what was this woman doing _drowning_ in his lake. Adele was frozen, either in both fear and shock, and stopped struggling, blinking wildly as she tried to keep her eyes from fogging.

Finally, with a burst of bubbles from the six mouth holes, the man began to drag her to the surface, stopping just when it would have exposed his head, pushing her to the shore. She looked back at him, floating there for a moment, staring back at him, before she began to quickly crawl along the bottom, fighting the urge to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Finally, she could stand, and she popped out of the water, coughing, gasping and cursing wildly as she crawled to the sand. She was looking back behind her as she fell onto her knees, throwing up water and her dinner. All three of them swam to her, running onto the bank as they came to her side.

"Oh my god, Adele I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you couldn't swim!" Raven said, tears pouring down her cheeks. Adele grunted.

"You couldn't realize that when I didn't want to come in?" She asked angrily, before looking back at the lake. "All I have to say is I'm never setting foot in or near that lake again." She spat, standing up and storming to the cabin to get a fresh set of clothes. The three followed her.

"Wait, Adele don't do that, I mean, we can give you swimming lessons!" Aaji said, running after her. "Adele!" She finally turned around, glaring at him, fighting back tears, and succeeding in hiding them quite well with the dripping water. "Come on, no one cares if you can't swim, in fact, here is the best place to learn!" Adele shook her head.

"No thank you... I would rather not want to look at that lake..." She whispered, remembering the man at the bottom, having no doubt who he was. She remembered his eyes, his mangled clothing, his rusting machete... his mask.

His eye...

She looked down, swallowing as she looked down at her hips, where two dark handprint bruises were forming. Aaji's eyes widened.

"Whoa, Raven must have pushed you hard for you to have bruises," He said, touching one, but she slapped his hand away.

"Those aren't from her," she said, and AJ rose his eyebrow.

"What you mean to tell us that Jason Voorhees, an urban legend, saved you? Everyone knows that it was his mother that killed those counselors, and it was only because he drowned because the counselors weren't paying attention. I heard he was an ugly freak anyway," AJ said, shrugging, before he felt Adele slamming him into the wall, her eyes blazing.

"I wonder why she killed you people!" She snarled. "You laugh and fuck and only think about yourselves! I nearly was dead because of all of you, and now you blame him for being an ugly freak for his death!?! NO!" She threw him back. "Just because someone looks or acts different does NOT give you a right to use that as an excuse for a reason for someone to die!" She turned around and stormed up to the pier, yelling into the water. "Jason Voorhees, if you're listening to me, I don't blame you! You were fine just the way you were! They had no right not to save you! You deserved better than this stupid camp, and your death!" Aaji, AJ, and Raven watched her yell into the lake, before Raven put a hand on her shoulder.

"Adele, come on, okay, he didn't mean it. And stop yelling at the lake... you're looking crazy," she said softly, and Adele stared at the dark depth for a moment, swearing that she saw the faint mask looking up at her, cocking its shape, and she swallowed. _I believe you are real,_ she thought softly, before turning away, and walked down the wooden planks to the cabin.

And Adele had a prickling feeling that this night was about to turn into one hell of a night.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Freddy's Back

Freddy Kreuger sat on top of the First Aid cabin, smirking as he watched a girl yell out across the lake about some mumbo jumbo about Hockey-Face not deserving to die. He grinned, rapping his claws on the hardened cedar wood of the roof and stood up, his fedora shadowing his face as he eyed Adele. He had been haunting this girl for quite a long time... she interested him with her strength, trying to pick and chisel at her resolve, so that her true fear would show.

Who would have known she would have had the same fear as Jason Voorhees. The fear of water, and the fear of drowning. Oh boy, he liked her more and more. He hummed, landing on the banister as he watched them walk into the cabin, feet away from them, but completely invisible. He had no power yet. No one feared him, not even Adele, but at least he left a mark in her mind, right? He smirked as he cocked his head, looking back to the lake.

"It looks like you're gonna have a partner in crime soon, Hockey-Fuck..." He said softly, grinning. "At least, after I'm done with the bitch." He looked back at Adele, who was now sitting on a log made bench drying her face and hair, grumbling as she took off her shirt, only in a black sports bra as she searched for another shirt, AJ and Raven looking for some hot water bottles to warm towels and blankets for her. He grinned and turned around, disappearing with a pop. "See you soon." He said, before cackling.

* * *

Jason opened his eyes as he looked up at the faint greenish light coming from the water as the moon hit the surface. He had heard the laugh that had plagued him once before, and he squelched out of the mud, leaving a cloud of sediment in his wake as he began to walk along the bottom, his machete sliding from his belt loop as he gripped it firmly in his left hand. He began to rise from the water, looking around as he let out a soft, gurgling growl, looking to the cabin that was faintly lit.

He remembered the girl that had fallen in his lake, and in an act of kindness that was unheard of by the man named Jason Voorhees, he had saved her. She couldn't swim, just like he couldn't... and he saw from the bottom of the pier, that her friend, who she must have trusted, had pushed her in... he remembered the children that had pushed him, and a wave of hatred rose in his chest, and he let out another angry growl, his grip on his blade grew tighter...

Then he remembered the words she yelled across the lake. They were nearly garbled by the water, but he could decipher them. He wasn't as stupid as those disgusting counselors had thought he was, and most of all, the burned man that called himself Freddy.

He stood at the bank of the lake, looking around, before waiting until the three others left for their cabins. It must have been the Girl's night for the First Aid cabin. He began to walk to the back of the cabin, remembering the back door, and opened it silently, bathing in darkness as he looked around. It had become a storage room, obviously, but the faint light coming from the door told him that she was there. He waited, opening it near silently, as he stood behind the girl, before grabbing her around her mouth, pulling her into the darkness, not giving her a chance to scream.

As Adele was jerked back, the only thing she could think of was her military training. She began to pry his hands off, but he was too strong. When he had let her go in the darkness, she went immediately into a fighting position, her eyes darting around the focusing room, before seeing his hockey mask, dimly visible on the black background. She began to force her breathing to slow, her guard never shifting, and watched as the hockey mask cocked to the side... then to the other. She narrowed her eyes, realizing that he wasn't attacking, and slowly straightened up.

Jason took a step forward and she took a step back. It continued until she was pressed against the wall, and he was five feet away from her. She looked at him, stiffening a bit as he cocked his head once more, and she blinked.

"Um... Hi..." She finally said, and Jason let out a soft rumble, blinking a bit, before leaning forward, so that his hockey mask was inches from her face. He examined her, prying with curious hands rather than murdering ones, lifting up her arm with his in a rough grip, blinking as he looked up at her once more, letting out a rumble as if satisfied, and Adele rose her eyebrow. "You... Jason?" She asked, and the man froze, cocking his head slowly, looking at her. Adele sighed, and bit her lip.

She had honestly no clue about what he was doing, or why he wasn't sodomizing her chest cavity with his rusty, bloody machete. She looked at him, and began to cock her head too, as if trying to entertain him. It must have worked because he froze, cocking his head do the other side. She laughed nervously, before, putting her hand on her chest.

"Adele," She said, tapping her chest, before putting a finger to his. "Jason." He cocked his head, looking down at the finger slowly, before bringing his hand up, to grab her wrist, growling softly. She froze, her breath caught into her chest, before he let out a soft growl, beginning to look at her hand as if it were gold. She rose her eyebrow again, before-

"Adeelee," he growled out, his voice a soft rumbling stutter, obviously hard for him to talk. He coughed a bit, and roughly made her hand point to herself. "A-Adeelee," he repeated, and Adele smiled.

"Close enough," She said, nodding. "Yes! Good!" She said, encouraging him, and Jason looked as excited as a puppy that did something right. Adele was shocked. She was conversing with a mass murderer, and not bleeding from some major artery. She smiled and then watched him cock his head.

"J-J-Jay-son..." He said softly, and Adele smiled, nodding.

"Good. Jason..." She looked at him and heard the door creak open, before looking out. "Stay..." She said. She felt as if she was ordering a dog around... a giant, murdering, child-like dog. She poked her head out and looked to see Aaji and Raven walking in.

"Hey, we felt bad about what happened so we decided to keep you company," Raven said with a grin. Adele jolted.

"Um, no really I'll be fine, you don't need to stay here," she said, until both of their eyes widened. "What?" She heard the door slam open and Jason came out, his eyes in a rage as he grabbed for both of them. Adele wheeled around and spread out her arms, shaking her head, while yelling 'no!', and Jason actually stopped, cocking his head once more, and Raven squeaked, too afraid to even breath. Adele and Jason were at a stand off, and their eyes were locked together, before Jason finally let his hand go limp, letting out a soft grumble.

"Who the fuck is that? Is this a joke?" Aaji asked in a high pitched voice, his eyes widening as he tried to move away, but was pinned roughly by Adele.

"Don't move you dumb bitch!" She snarled through clenched teeth, and Aaji whimpered. Jason cocked his head again, before stepping forward. Aaji and Raven pushed themselves as close to the wall as they could.

"Hurt...A-Adeelee," Jason rumbled, his voice a deep purr as he cocked his head. Aaji and Raven stopped, almost in shock and fearful awe of the man, and Adele smirked.

"No, Jason!" She said firmly, pointing to them both. "No! Not hurt!" She repeated, and Jason cocked his head again, growling softly as if he was disdained, before growling beginning to turn around. Adele watched him, narrowing her eyes, until he disappeared fully. Raven and Aaji finally relaxed, and they looked around.

"Oh my god... Adele what is he talking about!?!" He squeaked, still sounding like he took a fast ball to the sack. Raven only let out a soft whimper, still unable to speak. "I mean, Jason Voorhees knew your name... and... Holy crap... you fended off Jason Voorhees without losing a body part!"

Adele smirked and crossed her arms. "See I told you I can take him on," she said with a grin, and Raven let out another squeak. "Raven, breath." She listened to Raven's deep breath as she let out a whine as she exhaled.

"You are crazy... you are fucking crazy, and how aren't you dead!?! Your fucking crazy!" She repeated over and over again, and Adele finally hit her over the head, growing irritated with the rambling.

"Because I have bigger balls than Jesus, now come on, lets go," she growled, looking outside to see it almost light outside, a faint periwinkle glow in the sky as the sun gently rose up. "Don't you gotta wake up the shits or something?" She snapped, swallowing. Something wasn't right... and she needed sleep. Aaji looked at her.

"Um... well yeah, that's right, its our turn to ring the bell... um... Just get some sleep Adele, then meet us when you wake up... I think my phone's dead so just call AJ or something... See you later..." He said, still not sure if its the joke.

"Shouldn't we call the police or something!??! I mean he just tried to kill us!?!" Raven squeaked, looking up at him.

"You still believe that was Jason, you guys are idiots," she snapped, not wanting to deal with the police or scare the little maggots so that she'd have to stay with them in their cabin or anything. "It was just one of my friends that I had come up and scare you." She rolled her eyes and smirked. That hopefully would keep them from finding out the truth... She still didn't believe it was Voorhees either... what happened in the lake the night before had her still shaking. She rubbed her eyes, watching the two leave, before AJ came in to take over for the day.

Adele opened the door and walked to her cabin. Of course, Raven thought it was funny to pick the most secluded one out of the Counselors' camp site, and she sighed, shaking her head. "Idiot... she just loves to scare herself doesn't she." She changed into her pajamas and yawned, laying down in her cot, closing her eyes.

* * *

The air grew very hot... and her eyes snapped open as a sweat covered her body. Fire was all around her, red hot, the air giving the room an eerie shimmer as it heated up to oven like temperatures. Tongues of flame licked at her ankles, but didn't burn her... Was she in a dream... had to be... no...not a dream, a nightmare. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated as she saw a shadow, and she took a step back, a man in a black fedora and red and green striped sweat shirt stepped out. His pants were brown black and ragged, and she covered her nose as the smell of burning flesh hit her notrils. Her eyes narrowed as the gleam of bladed fingers slid on each other, creating the sound of a sharpening blade.

"Well well well, Hockey-Fuck seems to like you," The man said, his burns and sores tearing a bit as he grinned, and Adele cracked her neck.

"Who, Jason, why the fuck do you care?" She asked, beginning to sidestep, putting her fists up as she narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to let this freak touch her again, no fucking way. Freddy laughed and rose his bladed hand, and with a blink of her eye, those blades were framing her jawline, tilting her head up so that she looked Freddy up in the eye.

"Because now, I have a way to bend him to my will," he whispered. "And I will greatly enjoy watching all your friends die at his hands... because fear will return into their hearts, and I'll be able to affect them once more." Adele narrowed her eyes.

"I have no fucking fear..." She growled, and Freddy laughed, grabbing her by the throat with his bladed hand.

"If you had no fear, then why am I here?" He asked, beginning to laugh again, the room beginning to fill with water, soon submerging Adele, the fire extinguishing with a hiss as it hit the white hot metal of the furnace. She had no time to take a breath, and her hand went to her throat, trying to claw from his grasp, her eyes beginning to widen. His laugh grew louder and harder, and suddenly she was jerked from his grasp, as if pulled by a strong arm, away from him.

"You idiot Hockey-Fuck!!" He yelled at the nonexistent person that was pulling her away, and Adele snapped awake, being violently shaken by unnaturally rough hands. She opened her eyes and was staring straight at a Hockey mask, and she gasped.

* * *

Jason had felt Freddy was close, and immediately went to the girl that he confronted earlier that day. He saw the way she was tossing and turning in bed, and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her hard to wake her up, growling softly. He finally jolted her out of the dream, and glared down at her, his eye boring into her, before he retracted his hands, cocking his head.

"A...Adee....lee..." He growled, cursing his slowness, cursing his inability to properly communicate. "Good?" He cocked his head, trying to remember what he had learned when he was a child. The girl Adele looked up at him and glanced out the window, before looking back to him, nodding quickly. He had left wet footprints in the cabin, rising from the lake near the Counselors' campsite to see if he could reach her sooner. "Adee...l-lee no hurt?" The girl looked at him and shook her head.

"I...I'm fine Jason..." She said, looking back up to him, and he nodded once, letting out a rumble of contentment. She swallowed and blinked wildly. "Did you know what I was dreaming about?" Jason cocked his head to the side, listening to her words, trying to decipher them in his mind, and then nodded once.

"B...Bad man...hurt...." He said, remembering his first encounter with the man. They had torn each other apart, quite literally, and he had been knocked out for years. They had closed the camp, searching for the bodies, and the camp was finally reopened when the case was closed. Adele nodded once, taking a deep breath before getting up.

"Thanks..." She said, looking at him, smiling. Jason cocked his head to the other side, confused. No one ever smiled. Just screamed... and bled... and died. Never smiled. He let out another purring grumble of contentment and reached out his hand to grab her wrist, taking it and putting it to his chest. He knew there was no heart beat... but he didn't know how else to show that he wasn't going to hurt. At least, not her. She looked up, and blushed a moment, before looking back up, cocking her head. Her and slid up his chest, and then went to the mask, touching the tip of it, and Jason's hand shot up.

"No... ugly..." He growled, his voice firm, and Adele froze as his grip tightened on his machete, and she stopped, bringing down her hand with a soft sigh.

"No Jason...Not ugly..." She said, shaking her head. "Your just like everyone else." She said, equally as firm as his 'no'. He froze, before his head cocked to the side.

"Jay-son...n...n...not...u-ugly?" He asked, as if the words didn't make sense. This girl wasn't his mother... she was the only one that didn't call him disgusting... ugly... weird. But this girl said the same thing. He brought one arm up, and Adele froze for a moment, before she was brought into a tight one armed hug. "Jay-s-son... not ugly..." He said again, as if trying to confirm it.

It was obvious that Adele was shocked as hell by his action and she let out a soft 'woah' as she was pressed against the murderer's chest. She wrapped one arm around him and patted his back, her expression turning from surprise to a soft smile.

"Of course you're not Jason... Not at all..." She said, closing her eyes as she thanked God that something in this man kept him from killing her...


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: The First Kill

Aaji knocked on the door of the cabin after Jason had left, disappearing into the woods, which had just begun to mist. "Hey... Adele, you coming to the evening campfire tonight?" He asked, his voice shaky. Adele yawned and walked to the door opening it, scratching her green haired scalp, her eyes half opened.

"There's another campfire... oh that's right... the opening of a new week... do we get any more campers?" She asked, stretching. Aaji nodded, shuffling his feet a nervous glint in his eye as he rubbed his left arm, swallowing.

"Yeah... tomorrow morning, I made sure you weren't on the Welcoming Committee," he said with a laugh, and she chuckled. "Hey... Um... listen... do I act like a pig? You know, like the other guy counselors..." Adele blinked, and then began to laugh, immediately realizing what he was going at, and she crossed her arms, her shoulder leaning against the door frame.

"Yes... you are a nasty smelling chauvinist pig..." She said, covering her mouth with a snicker. She nearly teared up in laughter at Aaji's widening eyes. "Chill out I'm joking!" She said, and Aaji gave her an amused glare.

"Thanks a lot," he said shaking his head. "Anyway... well... I was just wondering if... well if you wanted to you know... catch a movie or something... tonight..." He said, blushing as he looked away as if she would hit him, and she smiled.

"A-alright... then I guess we can go see that new horror movie or something," she said, shrugging, and Aaji looked relieved.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were going to make me see a chick flick or something," he gasped, clutching his heart with a relieved smile. Adele laughed shaking her head. "I know, I know, its you, but you never know, the ravaging beast outside may be a cuddly rabbit on the inside."

"More like a mangy, irritated, grumpy rabbit," she said with a grin, punching him hard on the shoulder. "Nope, I'm tough, through and through." Adele giggled, before blinking, seeing Raven with a look as if she were suppressing an explosion of dance, laughter and singing, and she sighed. "Oh god, they followed you?" She said, face palming herself as she shook her head. "Great I won't hear the end of it." Raven at that point, had lost it, prancing around the cabin like a dyslexic pony, singing with every skip she did.

"Adele's not a lesbian, Adele's not a lesbian, Adele's not a-" Adele laughed as she watched Raven trip over herself, and she shook her head, covering her mouth.

"Wow... Raven... just wow..." She said, kicking her playfully in the side as she was down, causing a slightly pained 'Uph' and some laughter of pain. She grinned and shook her head, rubbing her temples. "You really are an idiot." She sighed and yawned once more, before scratching the back of her head. "Alright, well I'm going to get ready... so all of you OUT!" She yelled, pushing them out, shaking her head, as she sighed in exhaustion.

"God dammit..." She growled, throwing her sunglasses from the top of her head to her nose, before grabbing a bag, making her way to the lake, yawning softly, before looking out over Crystal Lake, swallowing a moment, setting her bag onto the dock and sat down, leaning back on her hands, closing her eyes as she felt the sun on her face, grinning a bit. It was actually some what relaxing, even with the laughter and splashing of children on the beaches. She looked down, and her eyes widened, as from her feet, blood began to spread through the lake, the blood turning the once blue water to a red gory mess. She gasped, her eyes widening as quickly shot her feet out, grabbing her bag beginning to run, children screaming as they ran out, faces full of horror as their blood soaked clothing and bodies shivered. She ran to them. "Everyone in the first aid tent now!" She yelled, pushing them to the cabin, before looking out to the lake. She looked to her watch, and her heart stopped as she read 'Friday 13' flashing ominously in a florescent green background. She cursed and looked out to the lake, hearing a horrified scream as a man wearing a scratched and stained hockey mask, and soggy rotting clothing came from the lake, his machete tight in his grip. "Oh shit...." She whispered, her eyes widening.

AJ ran out of the cabin, looking to Adele. "Adele what the hell is going on?!" He yelled, not seeming to notice Jason right away, but with a flick of his machete, Jason made himself known as it stabbed straight through AJ's jaw and skull, piking him grotesquely for a moment, before pulling it out, watching the body topple from the cabin porch. Adele's eyes widened as she let out a frightening scream, her eyes widening as she clawed at her... bedpost...?

Her world suddenly drew up in flames, and Freddy Krueger's violent, frightening laughter echoed as she felt him pull her into him, her back against his chest as his bladed glove came to stroke her jawline, nicking it as he hissed vehemently in her ear. "I told you I would make you fear me..." He whispered, his voice a fierce cackle, before pulling her back against the wall, his gloved hand cutting deep into her neck and shoulder. She gasped in pain, her hand flying up to hold the wound, but Freddy batted it away. She struggled violently, her eyes squeezed shut as she let out another fierce scream, shivering, her eyes opened wide, and in his place, Jason was, his eyes blazing with an unknown fury. He rose his machete, and in place of his stuttering, rumbling voice, Freddy's cackle was. "Nighty Night, bitch!" He roared, and the machete sunk deep into her abdomen, her eyes widened.

* * *

Adele's screams had woken Raven up, and she looked over groggily, yawning a bit.

"Adele is it another... oh my god! ADELE!" She screamed, getting up the second she saw Adele's white sheets staining with blood. The cuts seemed to appear in thin air, slicing slowly against her neck and shoulder, and then blood exploded on her abdomen as her body began to shake. "ADELE!" Her screams aroused the other counselors, and they ran in, one immediately telling a few to call for an ambulance, while Raven and Aaji tried to shake her awake. Blood poured from her mouth, and finally what ever was holding her in her nightmares let her go. Her eyes snapped open, her mouth filling with blood as she shot up, trying to take a breath. The gaze in her eyes reflected pure terror, and she clawed at Raven's arm, coughing as blood poured down her white counselor's shirt. The ambulance had arrived, and the EMT quickly began to work on her there, doing whatever they could to stop blood loss. Raven was sobbing in a corner, her hands and shirtfront covered in her friend's blood. Aaji was yelling while two police officer's held him, as the stretcher was wheeled out quickly, Adele being hooked up to machines on the way, a medical officer pumping air into her with a mask. Her glassy eyes looked around, as if confused and sluggish, and the doors closed on the ambulance and it drove from the camp, leaving Raven screaming, and Aaji sitting outside, curled up, his hands over his face.

"What happened!?" He finally screamed at Raven. "What the fuck was happening!?!?" She shook her head, sniffing as she let out another wail of shock and fear.

"I don't know, I really don't! She just started screaming in her sleep and cuts started forming all over her throat and shoulders... and then..." She let out another wail, covering her face as she shook, fighting the urge to vomit. Blood stained the cot and wooden floor, and Aaji swallowed. It looked like a murder scene... and could very well be in the next few hours... He whimpered and shook his head violently. No... Adele couldn't die... she was too tough for that...

He finally began to stride to the lake, screaming at it. "You fucking asshole! You mother fucking asshole how could you do that to her!!! She was the only one that didn't make you feel like shit and you fucking did that to her!!!" He threw a rock into the lake, continuing with his screaming as tears poured down his cheek. "You fucking Id---ach!" A soggy leather glove wrapped around his throat as Jason shot out of the water, his eyes blazing as his heavy wet boots slammed into the dock, falling forward as he pinned Aaji to the ground. Campers and counselors alike began to scream, panicking as Jason rose his machete.

"NOT...DID!" He roared, so loudly and so hard that his body actually shook, his eyes roaring with as much anger and rage that his body showed and he picked up Aaji with a roar, throwing him clear off the dock and onto the bank, his strides angry as he rose the machete. Raven finally screamed.

"Stop! STOP!" She yelled, her voice cracking with how loud she had yelled, collapsing into her knees. "Stop it! He didn't do it!" She screamed, but Jason brought down his machete angrily, his eyes blazing violently as blood sprayed his mask, and he continued the onslaught, before rising up from Aaji's now mutilated body, to glare at the other campers, before beginning to slowly walk towards them.

* * *

Jason's rage was now unmatched by anything as he rose up from the mutilated body of the man that was screaming at him, and his hand that held his machete actually shook. Freddy had supposedly killed the only one that had ever shown anything other than disgust for him, and he was losing his mind. He would kill all of them. Every single one that thought he was ugly, disgusting... a freak... they would all die.

His lips underneath his mask broke into a wicked grin, and his eyes widened, giving him his oh so famous maniacal psychopathic persona. He whipped his machete through the air and chucked it, watching it whistle and embed in the head of a male counselor that was shielding a woman, pushing her to safety. He charged, pulling the machete out of the boy's head with a squelching pop, before whipping it forward, dispatching the girl with almost no effort at all, blood spraying from the upper half of her body as it cleaved in half. The rusty machete would never have been able to pull off such a feat, if not for the inexorable strength of the man behind its blade. He snarled, whipping back around to slice into another so hard that his body slammed to the ground as if he were pushed. He pulled the machete out, before looking up to the sky, letting out a roar that would make all those who heard it chill to the bone...

* * *

The gentle beeps of machinery was muffled by Adele's inability to sense things around her. Her eyes darted, but they were filmed, blurry as if she didn't rub the sleep from her eye. Her breath came in short, labored gasps, and her brain had seemed to slow, numb almost as her entire body did. She heard the soft echoing voices of doctors telling her that she would be alright. Yeah... alright... even she wasn't stupid... very rarely does someone survive a straight through stab through the abdomen. She swallowed, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She didn't want to die like this, all to the man with the bladed hand, and his twisted little games... that would mean he would have won. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out her first wail of pain. She could see the men and women that stared at her as her stretcher flew by, whispering... gasping... wondering what could have caused this... heh...

If only they knew. She cursed herself for not controlling her fear, giving the man just the power he needed to materialize and draw terror once more...

And Jason...

She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out another scream of pain as it racked her body, and she shuddered, feeling more blood pour onto her cool skin... She clawed at the shining stretcher handles, looking down at her blood sodden skin.

"Oh god... I'm gonna die," she said, not even realizing it was out loud, and a nurse looked down at her, holding her head on each temple.

"No you're not honey, we're going to take care of you," she assured, looking down at her. She had to have been Hispanic, she recognized the accent. She swallowed as she watched herself get rolled into the ER, her eyes fighting to stay open as she looked up at the surgical lights. Doctors talked to one another in calm voices, and she watched a mask get pressed gently over her nose and mouth.

"Count down from 100 okay?" The nurse said, and Adele smiled weakly. She recognized the sweet smell that wafted into her nostrils, and she took a deep breath, the smile staying on her face as her eyes slowly closed.

It smelled like bubblegum...

It smelled like bubblegum...

It smelled like....

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty surprised about how this new story is flowing better than the one I had in its place before. It makes a lot more sense too, so I'm glad. Keep reviewing, I always love to hear compliments and constructive criticism. If you couldn't tell I also rewrote a bit of the entire story line. The last one sounded as if it was a crappy low budget Sci Fi channel movie... crappy soundtrack and everything. XD

I'm terrible. Anyway, R&R! Thank you!

PS... Bubblegum anesthesia smells TERRIBLE


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Adele's Nightmare

Adele laid quietly in the bed, the anesthesia still gripping her in its dreamless sleep, the heart monitor beeping steadily and slowly. The television was extremely quiet, only giving the room some sort of life. Tubes came from her mouth, and she was pallid. They were still transfusing her with blood, trying to replenish some of what she lost during the incident and the emergency surgery. A district attorney had already began to blame a disturbed male counselor for the attack... despite Raven's claims that she was attacked by a ghost... great... a cover up... how much was the bastard owner paying for it?

She finally awoke, blinking softly, before sitting straight up, too quickly for her stitched side, and she winced, holding it as she immediately called the nurse to get the tubes out. After painfully pulling them out with a gag, she rubbed her throat and looked over to the television, which still showed that painfully red headed vixen running her mouth. Adele rubbed her eyes, and blinked, before gasping at the date. It had been four days since she had been attacked, and she swallowed, dreading what was happening at the camp without her. Her thoughts immediately flew to Jason, and she began to slip out of bed, holding her side. Something wasn't right... her vision was blurry, and the voices were echoing... another dream? Adele looked around and growled softly, beginning to search for the burned bastard, running headlong into a flustered nurse.

"Miss you can't leave!" The nurse stammered as she followed her, and she looked back. "I can't let you leave! You're still in need of a lot of care!" She said. Adele just grabbed the hanger where the blood transfusion still pumped blood into her. She narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"I'll leave whenever the hell I need to, now take this damn thing out of my arm and let me go," she snapped, and the nurse stiffened. She stayed silent, searching the glare that Adele had in her eyes, before looking away, gently sliding the IV out of her arm. Adele smirked, and then nodded. She knew that the nurse could have gotten in trouble for letting a patient leave early, but she had more important fish to fry. She looked back and pulled on her clothing which were laying for her on a chair. She threw her gown on her bed, slipping out the back door, watching the ambulances come in for a moment, hoping that none of them were campers or counselors, before calling a cab.

"Camp Crystal Lake," she said, and the acne faced driver looked at her like she was mad. She snapped at him. "I said fucking Camp Crystal Lake! I have friends there!" She yelled, her thoughts flying to Jason once more as she gripped the leather seating. She was worried about him, not only the fact that people were coming in left and right from Crystal lake with various different ailments.

"Alright alright! I just don't really like that place... my mom told me a lot about it.," he grumbled, before pulling out into the road, driving rather quickly. "She was an old camp counselor... I don't care what people say about that place... that was no jealous counselor that tried to kill that girl... It had to be him..." He asked nervously, swallowing as he looked back into the mirror.

"Him, what do you mean him?" Adele asked softly, looking down as she bit her lip. "Who is he..." She whispered softly, shaking her head. The cab driver nearly stopped, looking back at her blatantly now.

"Are you kidding me? I've heard a lot of stories about him... I believe the girl that was attacked... it wasn't by Jason Voorhees or anything... I mean, we all thought it was an urban legend... At least until we heard of the fight that went on at Crystal Lake." Adele looked up, her bloodshot eyes locking onto him.

"Fight, what fight?" She asked, glaring at him as she gripped the seat tighter, her nails nearly breaking from the pressure. The cab driver swallowed, and then looked back at her as they rolled to a stoplight.

"You didn't hear of the fight? Oh man... there was another guy, someone named Freddy Kreuger... child molester or something sick like that... He tried to come back from the dead using the fear that Jason gave kids... but... well... He wasn't expecting Jason to turn on him like he did." Adele kept staring at him as he continued to speak. The car began moving as the light turned green, and the cab driver faced forward. "They had a huge fight at Crystal Lake, and both of them practically killed each other. Now that Jason is back, that other guy has to be back too..."

Adele looked back and out the window, narrowing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh. Freddy Krueger... So that was the guy's name... She closed her eyes and swallowed. Wonderful. She opened her eyes once more and saw the sign that said 'Welcome To Camp Crystal Lake.' She gritted her teeth and got out after the driver said he wouldn't' get any closer.

"Jesus you act like it's a haunted house..." She said softly, before looking up, and around. There were still kids there, which didn't make sense. They should have closed the camp down, especially with Jason being so violent... She swallowed, and stepped forward, and that was when she realized nothing was right...

* * *

The second that Adele passed through the gate, the world around her turned black and white, and Freddy Krueger grinned. He was sitting on the top of the counselor's main cabin by the lake, and he rang his claws against each other before standing up from his crouch.

"Well well well... this I quite interesting...," he said, his eyes brightening and a grin spread on his face.. "I guess Hockey-Fuck will be knocked out of his rampage... such a pity... If you couldn't tell, the fear in this place is entoxicating." He took a deep breath, his arms raising up as if he were praising god. "Ahh! Can't you smell it?" He asked with a quirky little smirk. Adele snorted and spat.

"All I can smell is your charred ass parading around like you're the hottest shit in the world," she hissed, glaring at him with a grin. "Don't worry, Jason butchered you once, he'll do it again, and I hold him in high regard." She clenched her fists. "And you better hope I don't get my hands on a chainsaw, because you won't have to worry about Jason then." She smirked and shook her head. "Because I'll be the one ripping you apart you sick fuck." She hissed, and Freddy laughed.

"We'll see, little bitch, we'll see..." He said, before waving his hand like he was waving a wand. "However, you'll find out soon just how much shit you're in...." He cackled and disappeared with a groan and a warp of the air around her, and she blinked, before seeing the camp at night time. There were kids here, which angered her. Why the hell would anyone still be here? She smacked her palm to her head, remembering that the DA made some bullshit story about a camp counselor attacking her.

"ADELE! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She heard someone scream, and she jumped, her heart nearly stopping as she put her hand to her chest, then a look of shock passed over her head. Her heart was stopped... She looked down, her eyes widening, before she looked over to see Raven and AJ running over, their faces pale. "You're alive! Oh god your alive!" She wailed, tears pouring down her cheeks as she latched onto Adele in a death grip, sobbing harshly. "We got news you were dead from the hospital … they were going to put your body in the CSI morgue and-and-and-" Raven fell into a wave of screams and wails, attracting a few other counselors, who were equally as shocked.

"Wait, I'm supposed to be dead?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked around, only realizing then that her eyesight was actually slightly delayed, the vision lagging as she began to reel. She grabbed her head and fell backwards, both of them yelling out to catch her. She held her chest, which began to throb, as she heard Freddy's laughter in her head. She let out a cry of pain and her back jerked painfully.

"Adele! Adele are you alright!?!?" Raven squealed, holding her as they both collapsed with Adele, laying her on the ground. Adele moaned, holding her head.

"Aagh, I don't know... I...I..." A wave of hatred bubbled up in her, like a boiling pot about to overflow, and she opened her eyes, the pupils dilating to the edges of the iris. She squeezed her eyes shut once more. "Nnngh! Get off! Now!" She suddenly yelled, and both of them slid back, stung. Adele took in a deep breath, and she opened her eyes, the pupils beginning to die down to normal width, before she looked down. "Ahaooww...." She said, shaking her head as a migraine gripped it.

"Are you alright...?" Raven asked softly, swallowing a moment as she watched Adele stand up, and she groaned.

"I don't know... I feel weird..." She said softly, looking over to her friend. "Something's wrong with me..." She whispered, biting her lip. She pulled her shirt up and looked at the scars, and her eyes widened. They weren't bleeding, but they were as open as they were when she received them. She looks up, and she falls back onto her behind. "I'm dead... oh god I'm dead!" She screamed, and grabbed AJ. "Give me your swiss knife! Now!" AJ didn't argue, handing it to her as he watched her in shock, cutting down her arm vertically...

It didn't bleed.

Adele looked up and brought her hands to her mouth, before letting out a terrified scream. "Oh god!! Oh god Oh god Oh...." She heard a shift behind her, and they all looked back. AJ and Raven screamed as they saw the hockey- masked murderer glaring them down, his machete gripped hard in his hand. Adele stood up shakily, and watched as Jason cocked his head. There was a long silence, then...

"Adee...lee..." The throaty rumble of Jason's voice was heard, and Adele took a step forward. "Adeelee?" The serial killer repeated, glaring at her as he began to walk to her.

"Jason..." Adele said softly, seeing the bloody machete. She reached her hand out, finally touching that soggy waterlogged fabric of his jumpsuit, and gripped it, almost needily, before hugging him. Jason gasped, looking down as his weapon slipped out of his hand, and he brought his arms nervously around her, hugging her. "Jason...I...I think I'm dead..." She whispered, tears unable to pour down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly. Jason hummed softly.

"Dead l-like... Jay-son..." He said softly, looking down at her. Adele nodded into his chest, biting her lip. "Dead...l-like...bad man..." He said softly. Raven and AJ watched, their eyes widening as they both looked over to each other.

"J...Jason...?" Raven finally said, standing up as she gained the courage to finally speak to him. "Jason... do you know wh-why she's like this?" He looked at her for a long while, as if debating whether or not to crush her skull between his hands, but he only hugged Adele tighter.

"B-buh-bad m-man..." He stuttered, his eyes closing. "B-bad mah-man give... bad things t-t-to Ah-d-deelee," he said, and Adele looked up.

"Bad things? J-Jason what do you mean by bad things?" She asked frantically, panic growing in her voice, but she gasped as Jason's hands moved to her cheeks, pressing the forehead of that mask to her head.

"C-calm..." He said softly, and Adele looked up at him, a faint purplish blush sliding onto her cheeks, before she looked away. "B-bad m-man give... m-mean th-things to A-Adeelee...M-make her h-have special things." He said softly. "C-can feel..." He hummed softly, as if whimpering, struggling with the words he was trying to say. "A-angry... f-feelings." She looked at him and then looked away shivering. Something was definitely different about her, especially the fact that she was dead. She sighed softly and then shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Jason, we'll find out soon... now we gotta find Freddy before he does anything else to anyone else," she said with a growl, going to a wood pile to pick up an axe, holding it in her two hands darkly. "We'll find him and kick his ass yet... and I'll make sure he doesn't return in this lifetime or any others." She hissed, her pupils dilating. Raven looked at her, and swallowed...

They were going to have one hell of a night...


End file.
